


Morning Practice

by Lukita



Category: Naruto
Genre: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a killing dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Practice

Right, left, spin, kick; left, right, spin-

“Ah, you’re truly my greatest rival Neji!” An enthusiastic voice broke out during early morning practice. “Have you been here long?” Lee asked.

“Ten minutes,” was the curt reply.

“My rival begins his training earlier than me, for my lapse I must make up for it from now on by waking up two hours early.”

“That means you have to wake up at two in the morning.”

“The hard work that comes from one day beating my rival knows no time! So are you practicing for the Konoha Annual Dance Competition as well?”

“No,” slide, spin, slide, kick-

“Have you gotten your routine down yet? I overheard that Sakura and Ino are doing something together.” Lee chattered on as he began his warm-up exercise.

“Lee, I’m trying to create a new technique, not dancing.”

“I understand Neji,” Lee gave him a thumb up sign. “You just don’t want other people to copy your routine. This year I’m going to be king of the dance, if I don’t win this year I’m going to get up three hours early to practice!”

“Lee…” Neji began, sighed and went back to practice, spin, kick, turn, right.

\----

Extra scene:

We all know Lee lost the dance and began training at two in the morning until Gai put a stop to it.

Gai: Lee! The love and passion you have for dancing inspires me to do better next year, but what have I told you about sleeping?  
Lee: A strong body and mind requires eight hours of sleep every night.  
Gai: Lee!  
Lee: Gai-sensei!  
*cue background*


End file.
